An Interesting Lifestyle
by sesshyluver6518
Summary: Read and you'll find yourself wanting more! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leyton fans! Well I got bored one day, so I decided to come up with a steamy story of Lucas and Peyton! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Peyton is 16 and her current guardian is Lucas who is 29. Lucas has been taking care of Peyton since she was 8 and he 21. But what Lucas doesn't know is that she has been lusting after him.

#$!#

(Peyton)

Here I am being bored as ever! I tried everything online from checking myspace to going on boombang. And yet I'm still bored! So I decided to go online to read some exotic stories. I found this interesting story about a girl being touched by a stranger in public at a concert.

And man this story is so hot it makes my pussy dripping wet. I was wearing a mini skirt with a red tube top. I traced the line of my pussy with the tip of my middle finger. I could practically feel my panties soaked.

I wanted to get a better feel, so I put my hands in my panties and rubbed my clit. And damn I was so soaked and wet. I was about to cum but then I heard the living room door open and shut.

"Peyton, I'm home."

"Fuck." I really wanted to cum but Lucas had to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Where you at?"

"In my room." I quickly licked myself clean and went to check Lucas.

"Hey Daddy." Peyton smiles.

"Ughh. Don't call me that, you make it seem like I'm old."

"Okay, whatever you say…I'm going out with Jake." (A/N: no not Jake from OTH)

"Don't be having sex now."

"Don't worry, I'm still a virgin."

(With Jake outside my house)

"Hey babe, you know I want you so bad."

"Really..." I said as I kissed him running my hands in his hair. I really want a good fucking but I wanted to save myself for Lucas. But then I can feel Jake's hands riding up my skirt pulling my panty down.

"Jake, no."

"Come on babe."

"No…" But he still tried to undress me. I tried pushing him off but instead he pushed me to the ground and ripped my panty leaving my pussy bare naked. Even though I didn't want it I can still feel my pussy getting wet by the roughness.

But I pushed him off and ran to my house and locked the door behind me. I was about to walk to my room but…

"Peyton, why did you come home late?" Lucas said sitting down with a mad look on his face.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What? You fucked your boyfriend?"

"N-n-no." I stammered. I never seen Lucas this mad before in my life.

"Don't fucken lie to me slut."

"I didn't Luke, seriously."

"No. You come here so I could spank you." I walked cautiously towards him and laid flat on my stomach my ass sticking out because my skirt was too short.

"See look at you, your not even wearing panties. You're a dirty slut aren't you?"

I could feel my tears flowing down. Then I felt an impact from his hands spanking my bare ass. It stings but I wanted more.

I moaned…I could feel my pussy dripping with wetness. I was getting turned on.

"You dirty little girl, your getting turned on by your own daddy spanking you?"

"Mhmmm."

He spanked me and spanked me. I was so soaked and wet. Then he inserted four fingers in me. Playing with my tight pussy. I moaned out saying, "ohhh please, daddy fuck me."

He pulled me up and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers. I turned around just to see his engorging cock bobbing out. It made me so horny. He sat back down and pulled me with him making my pussy sit on his cock. I could feel it pulsing beneath my entrance.

But before he enters me, he inserts his fingers once more teasing me. While doing that he kisses the back of my neck and shoulder.

"Mhmmm, please Luke I want you inside me." Without asking again he picks me up an inch and spreads my legs. Slowly gliding his cock into my wet pussy, knowing I'm a virgin. But I wanted more of him so I started going up and down. I went faster and faster.

Then all of a sudden I was on the couch with him on top of me. He started going faster and started going harder in me. I moaned and screamed his name. I didn't care in the world if our neighbors heard us. All I wanted was to be fucked senseless.

I could hear his balls slapping against my clit and it was making me even more turned on. I was in the brick of an orgasm and I knew he was too.

"Luke, I'm go-gonna cu-u-um. Faster Luke, faster!" He did as I asked and I released all that I could. Not too long after he spilled his seed in me, filling me up.

We got cleaned up and changed our clothes.

"Well that was something." Lucas said as he sat down.

"Whoa, I'm exhausted!" I smiled as I sat on his lap.

"Honey, you make me seem like a pervert in these role plays."

"Well babe, I wanted our marriage to seem interesting."

"Where did you find that guy anyways to agree with your sick fantasy?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh that Jake dude? Well guys would do anything for cash." Peyton laughs and pulls her husband of 4 years and kissed him passionately.

#$#!#

**Well that is the end of my story! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh and Lucas was really 29 in the story and Peyton was 27 playing 16…**

**This wasn't how the story was suppose to go but I guess it led that way!**

**So yha…**

**Don't forget to review!**

-sesshyluver


	2. Another plan in mind :

**Well I decided to continue this fiction, since one of my fans wanted me to continue with my role plays in Luke and Peyt's lives. **

"Hey babe." Luke says as he gently wakes up Peyton beside him.

"Hey." She smiles back at him.

"So what do you have in mind for today?"

"Ohhh I don't know I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Peyton loved her life. It wasn't as plain and boring as other marriages. She enjoyed experiencing new things, especially concerning her sex life. Today though she wanted to try something different, something new. So she went to visit a certain someone.

Nervously she knocked on the closed door in front of her. Then came Nathan looking all sleepy as he opened the door.

"Hey Nate!"

"Why so early Peyt?" Nathan whined.

"Awe is that anyway to treat your sister in law?"

"Oh my bad, sorry for being rude. I didn't know that just because you're my sis in law it gives you the right to come to my house like what, 7 in the morning." He replied sarcastically.

"Come on Nate, I promised it's worth it."

"Fine come in."

"So what's the deal Peyt?"

"Oh just wanted to ask you a favor."

….

"What!"

"I knew you would be appalled by the idea." Said a gloomy Peyton.

"N-no, no Peyt it's not that. It's just surprising is all. I mean who wouldn't want to be apart of it?"

"Really! You want to be apart of it!"

"Of course, anything for my sis in law!"

**Well yha, until next time! **


End file.
